Matter Of Words
by SleepsSinatra
Summary: Jack Sparrow goes to a party in Tortuga, and meets someone, who is not who they appear. Review.


Dont own Nothing!! Disney Does. Dont Sue._ This is Jack Sparrow in a new light, with a new charater, this is clearly after the 1st movie, but completly AU. JackXOC._

Jack Sparrow walked into a very crowded bar, in the night, in a very crowded Tortuga. But the lights were bright and maybe, just maybe he could have a little fun, he felt like there was some fun ment to be made on this night. Since there was not many things being said about Pirates and no war on them at the moment, everything was good to be a Pirate. Especially for the Jack and his crew on the Pearl, just after coming into some money, it was time for the biggest party in Tortuga, it was the Pirates and everyone came,even some royalty showed up. A giant party for a week, this year felt like a good year, and as he stepped into the bar he could already tell, as soon as he was passed a bottle of rum. His crew was having a time, as much as he could see, Mr. Gibbs had 2 women on his arms, and everyone was getting drunk. Jack knew when people were drunk any possible thing could happen. This is when he usually made his friends, he finally found him a seat, and many women had came up to him, unfortuantly he wanted a good looking one tonight. But none of them had been, he lied and said he would find them, all he wanted to was drink at this moment. His rum was his medicine and his poison, it gave him some of his best times and his worst times. He felt like getting a tattoo, all of a sudden, so he traveled out of the bar and went to the guy who done his in Tortuga.

As he walked in his guy was busy, with a girl, giving her a tattoo. He could hear her laughing, apparently her shoulder was getting something on it, so he walked over there to see her, and her friends."Hows it going Ralf?"Which was the artist name.

"Good, you need a new one Cap'tan Jack? Tonight?"

"Well, I was hoping I could get one tonight, who this you got here?"

"Alright, I can get you one after, Kate here. Shes wants her a heart." She was young, _never stopped me before_' he thought. She was real pretty, but she had about 3 friends with her and some fellow, who didnt to much care for Jack's looks. He noticed she kept trying to look at him, as her friends kept wispering about him. He could tell they were children of royalty, trying to cover it up, not working to well. Soon she was done, she pulled her dress around her shoulders, and gave a smile at Jack, an innocent smile. It set Jack's heart racing.

"Well while Im doing Cap'tan Jack's, you 3 can figure out what you want." Ralf was saying to the other 3 kids with Kate.

Jack walked back there and sat down, deciding where to put this one. He decided his back, and a tribal symbol he had seen once. It ment to steal. The 4 kids, was staring at him.

"Like what ya see luv?"Jack said looking at Kate. Where she just smirked, she didnt blush, and Jack knew she did like it.

"Hi, Im Jon", the boy with them said,"and Kate dont like what she see, cause shes with me." Jack laughed, as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sorry mate' didnt know, I was just asking about the tattoos anyway no need to get snippy.So are the rest of you getting one?"

"Yeah, I so am, oh by the way Im Jane. And this is Alice, and well you know Jon and Kate now." She was uninteresting, Jack kept making glimpses at Kate, as did she.

"So wher' you kids from?"

"England", Jane said."Oh by the way who are you?"

Jack just laughed,"Im Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." Apparently they never heard of him, or atleast thats how they acted. Ralf soon began on his tat, and the youngsters kept talking to him.

"How old are you Captain?" Jane said wanted to know intently," You look rather young."

"Well luv how old are all of you, is the real question?"

"Well Im 16,"Jane said,"and Alice is 16, Jon is 18, and Kate is 17."

"Age is a matter of numbers if you ask me, are you the only one who talks in this group?"

"No,ha, Alice is really shy and the youngest. Jon probably just dont like you,"she said that rather quitely because he was over by the door, apparently talking to Kate." And well Kate is kinda shy, and Jon is around, and she usually talks, not as much as me though."

"I dont see how she could get a word in with you", Jack muttered, Jane didnt catch on.

As Ralf was finishing Jack tat, Jon decided what he wanted, and flag or something, he couldnt get Kate out of his mind, there was something about her and he was gonna find out. As soon as Jon sat down in the chair, Jack wispered to Kate if he could buy her a drink. She told them she would be back in a minute, which she lied. As they walked into the bar, he saw his crew, having a good old time, and sat her and the rum down at a little table in the back.

"So luv what brings you here?"

"The excitment, and the chance to meet knew people such as yourself."

"Well you look like a good little girl, it just seems like you wouldnt be here, being royalty and all." She just smiled.

She good up and sat next to him and wispered in his ear,"good girls are bad girls who never got caught." That got Jack, jacked up. He never wanted something so bad as her. She was a good looking sweet talking, little girl.

"Well', Jack had a loss for words," how do you plan to spend your night?"

"It depends, if I meet someone to have a good time with, I shall spend it with them, if not I will go back to Jon and have a depressing time."

"Oh luv, I can show you a great time."

"Well see", she was what Jack wanted right now, but he didnt believe she would give in.He soon took her out dancing, and had too many drinks, and finally went to her room. He helped her to her motel room, but when she walked in she found Jane and Jon all over each other. She just laughed and walked right back out, and yelled for Jack."Jack Sparrow, can you help me?"

He returned to her just like that, while Jon was struggling to put his clothes on. She explained what had happened, and she told his that it was an oputune moment to spend time with him. He agreed with that.

"The night is still young, luv, what should we ever do?" As he put his arm around her, and had a huge smile on his face.

"I say we go...get a drink."

"I love it, lets go."

They walked each other to the bar, and started a riot, when she grabbed a man and started alot of trouble. So they left.

"Jack, lets go to your ship, I wanna see it, and I hope you have rum on it."

"I do have rum there, lets go."

So they went. As they went in his cabin, she had something to tell Jack.

"I lied you know Im not royalty, that your thinking about, right?" Jack got confused, and showed it."Actually Im royalty, but my father is Hector Barbossa, he sent me to England and the royal family took me in. I do know who you are and what hes done to you, but I wouldnt do that."She smiled, Jacks eyes opened too big," are you ok Jack?"

"Yeah Im fine, thats just alot to take in."

"I only told you so nothing bad would happen if you were to kidnap me, if you know what Im saying."

Jack knew, he smiled cause he would get something outta of it,"of course luv, I understand." So they began to drink more and more, and the 2 drunks got up and walked on deck, and told Mr. Gibbs to set sail, for anywhere. They held each other up, forgetting everything, then finally just staring into each others eyes. He had falled ever so soon, for this delightful girl, and as she for him, being a Pirate and all. Soon they went to his cabin, and began to begin in the actions of 2 people, and they soon had each other many times that day and night. Soon after they both woke up, he realized what had happened and had rolled over to look at her, he still had the same feelings for her, and she was a good shag. Not to mention she looks good in the mornings also, she was wakening up, her eyes slowly easied over to the corners to look at who was next to her. She took a deep breath, and rolled over with him.

"Are we gonna see each other after this or are you just gonna leave me now?"She said, smiling as usual.

"I have to see you luv, were sailing, and I would take you with me anyway your just too good not to."

"Good", with that she rolled over and went to sleep, she was as bad as him he thought. Then he heard a noise he didnt like so well, they were making port somewhere, probably somewhere where her father was.

And Jack was right, he found him in the market, the irony he Kate on his arm. Barbossa, of course, saw her and became studded. He knew she was trouble but this was too much."Father, how have you been?"She ran up to him and they hugged.

"Good, apparently you met the man I used to tell you stories of. Please tell me your not with him." She bit her lip, which made Jack wanna bit it, and Barbossa could tell, what Jack was thinking, and was angered.

"Hello Hector", thought he would say hello since he was staring at him.

"Jack, why you with my daughter? And it better be good."

"Funny story actually...er,"Jack had no idea what to say.

"Father, I like him, and thats how its gonna be." Jack was in awe how she was just telling him about it.

Barbossa wasnt pleased but what could he do. So soon enough, everyone knew, and it was quite funny, to most. They spend their nights together, they could go drink together, and after a few month Jack never grew tired of her, he found her more attractive everyday. Of course, she acted like him, and a Pirate. She could do everything, really, he loved that. Barbossa stayed close to the Pearl, after finding out everything. So one morning, he walked in on Jack and his daughter, they were both embarest completely. Like 2 kids, well she was a kid cause that is what made Barbossa mad. She was only 17, and already this had happened. So he did what any father would do, tell Jack he had to marry her. Jack said fine, and soon enough her father married them. Life changed a little, well only because the reason he had agreed is because he had knocked her up. She was happy as was Jack, and soon little Jack. Everyday got better, for them, so really they had a happy fairy tale ending, only with drinking, and everything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that Elizabeth, told her little girl how her boyfriend came to be. And why his parents were the way they were. So she went into their dining room, which sat James Norrington, the husband, and Jack and Kate.

"Why does she like hearing your story?"James asked Jack.

"It quite romantic mate' a fairy tale of such, sorry she doesnt want to hear your story. Its just not as exciting."

They all had a laugh, and began to tell their own stories, as stories are just a matter of words.


End file.
